The Biomathematics Core Facility provides, for all investigators, consultant and support services related to data acquisition, data analysis, experimental design and mathematical modeling. The principal ingredients of this core facility are personnel who provide intellectual and technical input, and computer hardware and software facilities which are utilized to provide the necessary services. The current personnel consist of a Core Director and faculty resource person with expertise in biomathematics and biostatistics who are jointly responsible for the activities of the core. The core utilizes existing computer facilities at the University of Virginia, and provides limited access to CRT terminals and computers for investigations and program development as required by center investigators and trainees. The specific aims of the Biomathematics Core of the Diabetes Center are as follows: 1) Our primary service is consultation to both clinical and basic science researchers of the Diabetes Center. This includes consultation on experimental design, design of data processing systems, computer software consultation, derivation of statistical methods, exploratory data analysis, interpretation of statistical results, and statistical and mathematical critiques of manuscripts and grant proposals. 2) We are committed to developing a limited amount of software of general interest for use by the Diabetes Center personnel. 3) We also aim to aid the Center Members in the use of existing computer facilities at the University of Virginia and to develop an educational program in computer applications, biomathematics and biostatistics.